Do you love me?
by BITBIT
Summary: Love between Minerva and Albus throughout the years. Complete FLUFF. MM/AD. Please review if you like this kind of stuff.


**Do you love me?**

"Do you love me?" He asked his eyes piercing hers his hand pressed lightly on her lined cheek.  
She huffed and turned away from his gaze rolling her eyes. "Why would you ask such a question?"  
He did not answer but kept his eyes glued on hers and removed his hand.  
She sighed annoyed and slapped her arms to her thighs. "Of course I love you Albus"  
A smile crept to his lips, even when she was angry she was beautiful.  
He kissed her tenderly. When they pulled away he silently began admiring one of her ebony curls that felt like silk in his hand.  
"What's wrong with you" she asked searching his wrinkled face for an answer.  
"Nothing, my dear" He said lightly and swept to the sofa.  
"Don't go doing that nothing" she mimicked his tone "nonsense, I know you" she sat lightly beside him.  
He stared at her admiring her everlasting beauty.  
"Albus" she snapped.  
He sighed dreamily and smiled "Minerva, you realize that I am getting old."  
"Albus-"  
"No, Minerva, even I cannot live forever." He said although his tone was not the least bit sorrowful.  
"No you cannot but you're not going anywhere anytime soon" she said watching his every move as he stood and strolled by the star filled window looking regal in his flowing robes.  
"But that is just it, Minerva" he said with a bit more intensity. "Neither I nor you shall ever know."  
"Albus why in merlins name are you bringing this up now" she said shifting uncomfortably and shook her head.  
He lifted his slightly blackened hand and examined it. Minerva gasped.  
"Is that what is wrong, I thought you said that it would be alright that Severus-"  
"I did" he cut her off. "It is quite alright, my dear" he regained his light tone. "I'll be alright" he lied.  
She leaned against his chest and wrapped her arms around his back.  
"Good" she breathed comforted by the weight of his hands on her hips. She closed her eyes and breathed in his wonderful scent. Lemon drops. Slowly they began to rock the moon shinning on their grey and graying hair. As they moved gracefully and rhythmically her mind moved back in time.

Her hair fell to her waist, ebony without a speck of grey. His was shorter and still mostly blonde. They rocked in the moonlight, his scent lemon drops. The pair pulled away without speaking, a mutual agreement.  
He brushed a strand of hair out of her smooth porcelain face his eyes piercing hers.  
"Do you love me?" He asked in a hushed tone his face serious.  
She was quiet for a while, the moon highlighting her beautiful hair.  
"Yes, Albus, I do" she said firmly, returning his smile. He waved his wand and conjured a blanket which they laid in each other's arms in the cool summer night air. He gazed at the stars, soaking in the moment.  
"Minerva?"  
"Hmmm?" she obviously close to sleep.  
"Oh, nothing" he sighed.  
"Don't you nothing me." she mumbled unaware of what he was close to saying.  
He chuckled.  
"What?" she sat up and stretched, looking up at the sky the moon glinting in her emerald eyes. "The stars are beautiful" she said.  
"Rather like you"  
A small smile tugged at her lips but she remained firm and slapped him on the shoulder. "You cheesy old coot" he laughed.  
"Min?"  
"Yes, Albus?" she smiled contently turning her head and listening to the sounds of the night.  
She turned to him as he had still not spoken to see her lover gazing at her with such intensity.  
She tilted her head and took his hand, encouraging him to go on.  
"Marry me, Minerva?"  
"I was waiting for you to ask."

Back to now she opened her eyes and allowed her husband to lead her to the sofa. He held her in his arms she stayed close attracted to his warmth and her mind drifted back to this very spot many years ago.

"Minerva-"  
"Albus I told you I was done talking about this!" She cut him off "I've made the decision" she yelled jumping a little as he slammed the door.  
"Minerva you do not understand!" he sounded exasperated, his eyes looked as if he was begging for something.  
"I quite understand, Albus" she said shrieked her hands had turned into defensive fists.  
"I'm quite sure you don't" He yelled back "Minerva, please-"  
"What do you suggest we do, then?" asked sharply and forced herself to calm down.  
"Well, I suppose give it away." He said sounding a bit unsure.  
"Give it away? Give IT away?" her face had turned bright red and her usual tidy bun had come slightly undone "No Albus I will not give our child away when I am perfectly capable of taking care of he or she myself. If Poppy can do it I surely can, she has two children not one, two." her fingers indicated the numbers pointedly.  
He growled. "Poppy is not the head of a house, nor the deputy headmistress, and her husband is not a professor! Tom Riddle does not fear him of stopping his uprising he fears me! Anything he could use to get to me is dangerous; I have already put you in too much danger Minerva." His face was now flushed from the force of his words. "I can't believe you let this happen." he muttered.  
"I let this happen? I don't know if you recall, Albus, but it takes a man to get a woman pregnant!" her anger rose again.  
"And I wish I wasn't that man!" His anger had reached his climax and as soon as he said this he wished he could take it back.  
She looked hurt and faint. Minerva sunk to the sofa, buried her face in her hands and shoulders shaking she sobbed.  
He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, unsure whether to apologize or storm out.  
"Minerva-" he basically sighed but she cut him off  
"Do you still love me Albus?" she choked out and looked into his eyes, her puffy from crying. She was aware that he had begun acting differently since the man by the name of Tom Riddle was causing some uproar. She felt that the times were getting darker and he had changed. They had been married ten years now and she had yet to see the fear in his eyes she saw now.  
"I love you so much that it hurts, Minerva" he said his eyes tearing up and his voice thick. "It hurts me to know that it is my fault that you are in danger now. It hurts me to know that I could be faced with death and leave you behind and just an hour ago I thought that I would only leave my love, but now I will leave a child. I already love this child so much that it hurts. It causes me such great fear and pain that I am willing to never see our child and in return keep him safe. To let somebody else watch him grow up in return for his protection. Yes, Minerva I still love you." He finished firmly and took her in his arms.  
Once again Minerva sobbed, but this time into his arms.  
"Albus, I-I don't want to give the baby away" she cried, her words muffled.  
"I know" he replied. "I suppose we will try, but you must know we will never be safe" he said. "Just promise me something, Minerva. Promise me that no matter what happens, you will love me through this"

Another memory flashed through her drowsy head of many years ago in this exact spot.

She sat on this sofa, a small blue eyed brunette girl on her lap.  
"Mummy?" The child's eyes pierced her mother's  
"Yes, darling" Minerva asked shifting to look at her child head on.  
"Mummy, does daddy love me?" she asked and then became preoccupied with the dolls lying on her lap.  
A wave of sorrow washed over Minerva.  
"Athena, why would you ask such a question?" She tried to keep her voice steady.  
The girl shrugged and continued playing. "Because Daddy is hardly ever here and when he is here he doesn't act like you act." Athena did not look at her mother.  
"Athena, there is something- Athena look at me- there is something you need to understand about your father. Your father is a very powerful and important man that is in a very bad position right now. There is this man, dear, that is very bad and wants to hurt people, including daddy-"  
The little girl gasped. "Who wants to hurt daddy and why?" her eyes grew wide.  
"Like I said because he is a threat to this man's plans, and his name is Tom Riddle, but I do not want you to fret, Athena, there is no place as safe as Hogwarts. Now, Athena, your father loves you, just as much as I. It might be very difficult for you to understand, dear, but this is what you must. Daddy does not act like I because he is afraid to. He cannot show his pain and worries in front of you as easily as I because he does not want you to see him weak or hurt. He does not want you to see him in such a state and at this time he is in that state often. He does not act like I because he refuses to ever let you see what is going on inside his head. Do you understand?" Minerva explained patiently, this would always be a difficult subject for her daughter to grasp.  
The girl nodded, still trying to make sense of her mother's words. "So daddy doesn't act like you because he does not want to let anything that hurts him hurt me?"  
"Exactly, very good, darling" Minerva smiled at her very intelligent daughter, "You see, Daddy would do anything for you and so would I. Athena" she blinked and shook her head racking all of her brains for the right words. "He has said nothing because there is nothing he can say that would describe how he feels as perfectly as you deserve it."

On the sofa in her old lover's arms she once more looked out the starry window and remembered a scene from just one short year ago.

He paced looking very impressive in his violet robes, the windows in their quarters open which allowed the slight sway of cool October air. He held his hands behind his back, not pausing his movement as he usually would do to admire the stars.  
"I must flee Minerva." he said quite plainly, and did not dare look her into the eyes.  
"Why, you are Albus Dumbledore, you have absolutely nothing to fear!" she exclaimed.  
He stopped, pierced his eyes with hers, and then began his pace once more although significantly slower.  
"I have much to fear, my dear. I have fear of losing my daughter, son-in-law, and grandchildren. I have fear of getting killed and leaving Harry Potter to fend for himself, leaving all of these children in such dark times without a clue. I have fear that Dolores Umbridge will turn this school upside down and of, yes, I fear going to Azkaban prison. I have fear of losing my love. I have much to fear, my darling." he ranted quietly.  
"Yes" she nodded "But why must you leave now?" she questioned.  
"I must leave because I am most certain that I will be forced to any day now. Not by my own means but by Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge, and not to my comfortable quarters but to a cell in Azkaban."  
Minerva sighed. "Why all of a sudden?"  
"Dumbledore's Army is growing and soon Delores will get to the bottom of it." He said while still pacing.  
"What?" she asked utterly confused.  
"Harry has been training his fellow students for their protection from the Dark Arts, calling it Dumbledore's Army and if Delores ever finds out, and I have a feeling she soon will, I shall be taking the blame"  
Minerva gasped. "Albus that is much too dangerous, put a stop-"  
"Minerva" He yelled "do you not understand that in these times it is much too dangerous for them to be unable to defend themselves? I shall do anything to protect them" He exclaimed rather loudly.  
She covered her mouth with her hand, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. She cleared her throat. "You shall stay with Athena in America, then" she said.  
Albus snorted. "A very obvious place to go"  
"Then stay with Sector, he is 21 now and adult and perfectly trained wizard."  
"My oldest grandchild, still too obvious" he said.  
"Where shall you go then?"  
He shook his head and moved to her drawing her into his arms as he had done so many times before.  
"It is not important. All that matters is that whatever happens you will still love me"

Closing her eyes she mumbled to her aging husband.  
"Do you love me?"  
She heard him let out a short, amused laugh.  
"Why would you ask such a question?"

_Authors Note:_ _Really fluffy I know but I had to write one. If you like it review please. __**ALL OF IT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING!**___


End file.
